Sing Drabbles
by LuSilveira
Summary: Title says it all. Story rated T for safety. Unrelated one-shots.
1. Crush

**A/N: And, we're back! Alrighty everyone, while I don't sit my lazy ass down to write Story Not Told's sequel, I'll be writing a sequence of short one-shots at request. I'm fine with any pairing. You can request through my deviantART account, LuSilveira, or my Tumblr account WalkingMadness. Or just drop a comment. ;) Thanks to all readers and reviewers, and I hope you enjoy this first chapter! This is dedicated to PhoenixFirre.**

 **This was Andrea O'Down's idea.**

 **PAIRING: Buster X Ash**

* * *

Buster didn't know many things, but he knew exactly what it felt like to be in love. And that was exactly what he felt whenever he thought about - one of his youngest, in advance - cast mate. Alright, he had managed to play it cool for the longest while. But whenever he got some alone time with her, this feeling threatened to show. And that's exactly what's happening now.

Since the theatre family, as they liked calling themselves, heard about Johnny dad's being arrested, they made sure to drop by his garage so the boy wouldn't feel lonely. Well, everyone minus Mike. That said, their favorite pastimes with the kid were singing, playing RPGs, playing Cards against Animality and watching movies.

Well, today was movie night, after a particularly tiring presentation. Buster had decided to put together a bunch of skits, and now he couldn't help but bitterly regret it. It had been a weekend event at a famous music/drama school, and everything had to be perfect. And so it was. Everyone had done great; however, they were all tired now.

Johnny had uninterestedly watched the movie for a while until sleep won him over. Now, he was sleeping flat on the ground. And so were Meena and Ash, the difference was that both laid on the couch, in a deep sleep. The pig duo of the group, still wide awake, now cooked baked potatoes and chatted away downstairs.

Buster sat on the couch, still somewhat concentrated at the movie that he was watching, and every once in a while he checked out the two teens by his side. When a particularly loud scene came up, the two woke up in a jolt, along with Johnny.

"What in the world was that?!"

"Calm down everyone, it's a shootout in the movie. It's okay." The elephant stood up, rubbing her eyes.

"You know, guys..." She yawned. "I think I'm just gonna go home, it's getting late."

"The streets are dangerous this hour, Meena," Johnny said, matter-of-factly, "you can sleep here, I have mattresses in the back."

"Thanks but... my mom'll be worried. I gotta go."

"Can't you call her or something, man?" Ash suggested, but the other girl shook her head.

"I gotta go. She doesn't know you guys that well to let me stay here, even if I asked." She laughed a little. "I'll just take the bus. But thanks, you guys."

"I'll walk ya downstairs." Johnny offered, and despite the elephant's protests, he walked her down. Returning, the gorilla bid his guests a good night and went to bed. Ash was fast asleep and rested against Buster. The koala flushed red. He just _had_ to be the other one that remained on the couch. Carefully, he tried moving her away, but she jumped awake.

"I'm sorry." He said, sheepishly.

"It's alright." Ash rested against his shoulder again, making him tense. She stared at the TV. "How did a crime movie turn into this?"

"Worst crime movie ever." Buster laughed. "Wanna watch something else? I'm not really paying attention to this."

"Yeah, this is really bad." She grabbed the remote and started going through channels. In a particular romantic movie, Buster stopped her. She gave him a weird look. He watched the movie with mouth agape and curled his lips into a grin when he saw a particular actress appear.

"Do you crush on her, by any chance?" She said teasingly, as she brushed against his arm. He jumped.

"Wha-?! No, I don't! I just kinda... like romantic movies."

"You're baffled by Emma Stork! You crush on her!" He blushed.

"I don't! I just like her as an actress!"

"I'm just teasing ya, Moon." He was flushed red. "You look like a tomato. Need some water?" She laughed.

"Thanks. You can watch something else if you like."

"Nah, I'm good." She rested against the couch. "Let's watch your girlfriend."

He shot her a bored look. "Not my girlfriend."

"But you do crush on someone."

He shrugged. "Maybe. Is there a problem?"

"No, not at all. I'm just curious as to which type of girl you crush on. That's all."

"What type of guys do you crush on?"

"Mostly rockers." Buster squeezed his eyes tightly, looking away. "They tend to be sweethearts. Can't say it about Lance, though."

"You... crush on sweethearts?"

"Yeah. Why the surprise?" She laughed. "They're caring and nice to be around. You think rockers have hearts of stone, right?"

"Maybe."

She laughed. "I know it seems unlikely, but we do have a heart. And you, what kind of girls do you crush on?"

"I think... the same you do. Just change it to 'girls' instead of 'guys'. Sweetheart girls are always nice to be around."

"I bet. And are you crushing on a sweetheart girl now?"

 _Tell her, tell her not, tell her, tell her not..._

"I... it's complicated."

 _Tell her not._

"How so?"

"Impossible relationship."

"Dead, famous, or doesn't care about you?" He gave her a light stare. "Okay, then what?"

"She's not going to want me. I'm old."

"She isn't worth it if her only reason to turn you down is your age."

"Are you saying you'd date a much older guy?"

She shrugged. "If he was nice... I don't see why not. You should tell her. Most she can do is say 'no', right?"

"I already did."

"And what did she say?"

"'I think you should tell her.'" He closed his eyes, hoping his response wouldn't be a slap. She furrowed her brows, and then it struck her.

"No... you didn't."

"Is it... bad, for you to deal with?"

"No. Not at all. I mean... you always came across as a nice guy."

He shifted awkwardly, fiddling his thumbs. "Friend nice or boyfriend nice?"

Ash shrugged. "Won't find out if I don't try." Before Buster could say anything else, she thrust her lips onto his.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, this is it folks! If you like it, or just wanna leave me a word, leave me a review! ;)**


	2. Shirt

**A/N: Hello followers and readers of Sing Drabbles, who speaks here is Lu and today I bring you another one shot to the story! I apologize for how short it is, I swear I tried to make it longer.**

 **Anyways, my good friend Andrea O'Down (who is another AMAZING writer, y'all should check her work!) requested me to write a NormanXRosita story under the four-word prompt "Is that my shirt?" and this is what came out!**

 **About prompts/requests/whatever the hell ya wanna call 'em: I'm taking them. I write anything besides Jash and Noodlemoon (as pairings). Just leave me a review, PM, message on deviantART ( Lu-Silveira) or Tumblr (WalkingMadness) with your idea and a pairing!**

* * *

 **PAIRING: NormanXRosita**

Rosita smiled to herself as she got off the bus. Boy, that had been _the_ tour and she couldn't have had more fun. She spent a month living on the road and performing in various show houses around the country, very fun and very tiring. It was good to be back home. She couldn't help but wonder how well Norman had dealt with the kids.

 _He probably set the house on fire_ , she thought, letting out a small laugh. With a turn from the doorknob, she was greeted by the room she had missed so much. It was a punch in the gut, though. The room was more tied up than it had ever been, or at least more than she had ever seen. She couldn't help but wonder how did Norman manage that one. Hell, Casper and Rory alone could've destroyed the room before they went to bed.

She quietly went upstairs, careful of her 25 piglets' great hearing. Another surprise: their room was messy, as usual, but not as much as it'd be when she was home. And now she couldn't tell if the kids messed everything up to make her angry, if they had kept it tied up to make her a surprise, or if Norman was a great househusband. She took a peek into their room. He was soundly asleep, probably tired after a long day of work.

Rosita took a seat by his side and gently caressed his forehead. He jumped lightly and looked up at her. She gave him a sweet smile when he sloppily pulled her into his arms, kissing his cheek and cuddling close to him. "Hey, honey."

"How was your tour?"

"Ah, tiring. Moon gave us a week off."

"That's good, honey."

She then cuddled close to her husband and planted a sweet kiss on his forehead. "What about the kids? Were them a handful?"

Norman yawned, pulling her closer. "The kids were great."

Something poked her back and she reached out to check it, surprised when she found her favorite pink t-shirt.

The same shirt she had put on the laundry bin a month ago. "Is that my shirt?" Norman's ears perked up. He popped an eye open to look and nodded. "Honey, it's dirty. Why is it here? Didn't I put it with the other dirty clothes?"

"I took it out."

"Why?"

"It has your smell to it..," he explained. Rosita blushed deeply, silently thanking their dark surroundings for hiding it.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah... I missed you, honey," he yawned out, running a hand along his wife's arm.

That was unexpected. Alright, ever since their marriage she hadn't been away for so long... and of course he was going to miss her, but she didn't expect him to miss her _that_ much. A smile of her own upon her features, she rested her hand above his own.

"I missed you too."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this is it, folks! (A defining moment in all of our lives. XD) Please drop me a review with your thoughts *heart***


	3. Care

**A/N: What is up, friends and readers of Sing Drabbles, this here is Lu again and today I bring you another short story! Alright, my good friend TrashMouseMike requested for an AshXMike story in which he defended her from Lance. At first, I went for some romance between Ash and Mike, and then I went like 'no.' I hope you all like what I did, and hope you like your story, Mike! Please leave me a review with your thoughts, everybody! ;)**

 **Also, by the way, requests are closed for now. I got 19 requests to write and need time to work on Story Not Told's sequel. Hope you all understand! Let me get some more stories written, and I'll open requests again.**

* * *

 **PAIRING: AshXMike**

"I already said no!"

"Come on babe, give me a second chance!"

This had been going on for a few time now, and it was starting to annoy Ash. "Ack. You're making a fool out of yourself!"

Lance now sat at the staircase in front of the Moon Theatre and held tight onto one of Ash's legs.

"Come on, what does that koala have that I don't?!"

She scoffed. "Sense of the ridiculous." Ash pointed to the streets, where many animals were watching the scene, some even recording it. Suddenly Lance felt self-aware under the animals' gazes. He quickly let go of her leg and stood up straight.

"Besides that?" He asked. His bored, careless tone back in his voice.

"I'm not gonna debate this, I'm outta here," she stated, walking ahead.

"No, no wait!" He jumped forward, grabbing her wrist. Ash quickly broke the sudden touch. "Sorry! Anyways, just hear me out."

"Hey! I think she said she was outta here," a voice spoke up, startling both porcupines. Ash narrowed her brows. She knew that voice. Sure as hell she knew that voice. No, it couldn't be. It wasn't. He wouldn't. She dropped her gaze. And there, in all his glory, stood Mike, the crooner mouse. The same crooner mouse who didn't care about anyone.

"How does this concern you, pipsqueak?" The male porcupine laughed.

"I guess it does, once you just got touchy there, Spiky."

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Now bounce before I step on you or something." Lance dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

"If I were you, I'd watch my mouth, Lance, unless I wanted-" Ash couldn't even finish. Impulsing himself in the stairs, Mike jumped on Lance, holding him tight by the collar of his shirt as he pulled the other guy down to his eye level. "That to happen." She finally finished, a smug grin on her face.

"And why don't you get out of here before I kick your ass?!" The mouse asked, angrily. As amazed as he was, Lance managed to force out a laugh.

"Dude... have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror? Because you're like... what? 1/5 of me," he affirmed, picking up the much smaller guy by his suit to prove his point.

Mike cleared his throat with a cough, aimed, and kicked Lance right in the nose. The porcupine fell backward on the sidewalk and reached out to try and grab the mouse. He quickly bit down his hand and found his way to the much bigger guy's face. Lance yelped as Mike repeatedly kicked his nose and eyes. Ok, maybe teasing the mouse was a bad idea, but could you blame him? He didn't know the crooner had John Cheetah's moves.

Once he was done, Mike jumped on his throat, earning himself a gasp from the other guy, and dusted his hands off. Ash watched in amazement as the mouse climbed up the stairs. "And next time, pick on someone your own size!" He declared, kicking the porcupine's guitar case, which promptly fell down the stairs and hit him in the groin. "Boy! And leave your ex here alone!" With that, he quickly went back into the theatre. Ash shot her ex a last glance before following the mouse's track, the smug grin back on her face.

"So... since when?"

"What are you saying, Spikes?"

Now that was more Mike-ish.

"It's usually Johnny who scares him outta here," she said, matter-of-factly, her mouth curling into a smirk. "Since when do you care about Lance bothering me?"

"I don't!" Mike said, a little too quickly for his liking, "it's just that... he gives guys everywhere a bad name. That's it."

"Oh yeah? That's the one reason you just beat Lance to a pulp?"

"Why else?"

"I don't know." The mouse nodded, with a scoff, as he started to walk forwards. "Maybe because you secretly care."

"Ha! Not about you, Spikes," he teased, once again speaking too fast to his liking. The rocker burst out laughing. "Ah, ya know what? Next time I'll just get Harambe to do it!" He said, angrily, as he started walking ahead.

"Thanks for the help, _Ratpack_ ," Ash laughed. "And Johnny wouldn't have done it. Not like that anyways."

"Eh. Somebody had to fix that ex of yours," he said. "He is not a gentleman."

"What do you care?"

"I don't, Spikes, duh," he shrugged off, straightening up his tie. "Anyways, don't expect me to do it again! Next time I'll just get that boyfriend of yours to set him straight," he finished, going his own way now. His usual petty tone in his voice.

"I doubt he'll ever come here again. And thanks for caring, Mike." Ash said, a sweet smile on her face. She then went in her own direction.

Mike turned back, to make sure she was gone. "Welcome, Spikes," he replied to the empty room.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, this is it, ladies and gentlemen! If you like it, please leave me a review with your thoughts! ;)**


	4. Renewal

**A/N: YO YO YO! Bringing back this story cause I needed to change focus for a bit. Alright, this one was requested by my good friend Jordon, or TrashMouseMike. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Pairing: MikeXNancy**

* * *

"Mike, up."

"No..," he yawns out, turning to the other side. "Five more minutes!"

"If you stay here five more minutes, the truck is gonna leave and you're making it up for them on a Sunday."

"Which truck, baby?" He yawns once again. Nancy rolls her eyes, unimpressed, and strikes him with a pillow. Mike jolts up. "Hey!"

"The community truck, you know, the one that'll take you to clean the city… so you can redeem yourself in its eyes… and, you know, become a _new_ mouse!" She kisses his cheek. " _That_ truck."

He repays her with a sweet kiss on the lips. "Yeah… that truck."

"I made us some breakfast."

"You did? What are we having?" He lazily slides out of bed, grabbing his fur comb and fixing himself.

"Well… we have grilled cheese. Grilled cheddar cheese, as I know you like it."

"You know me way too well." Taking a last look in his bedside mirror, he finishes his hair by tapping the sides lightly, then moving to his closet and taking out a few clothes. "What else?"

"Waffles with bacon. And acerola juice."

"Acerola? What's an acerola?"

"Oh, it's this fruit from South Lemurica. This woman at the sale today suggested me to try one and what do you know, they taste good. So I made bought some and made juice."

"Can't wait to try it." He adjusts his pants, his tie around his neck, and turns to his girlfriend. "How do I look?"

Nancy giggles. "Mike…"

"What, not good?"

She comes closer, planting a sweet kiss on his lips. He gladly returns it, wrapping her in his arms. The two of them stay attached to each other's mouths until Nancy slowly pulls away, and when she does, Mike nuzzles her neck. She merely laughs, gently pushing him away and then looking up at him. "How about… something less formal?"

* * *

"Sweetheart, I never took you for a good cook."

"I got many hidden talents."

"Mm, I think... that now I'm ready to go."

"Alright. But take care, okay?"

"What's there to be dangerous, love?"

"Mike... you know community services are for criminals, right?"

"It is?! I couldn't tell!" He laughs. "So what?"

"Mike. _All_ sorts of criminals, like murderers. And the variety of animals huger than you."

"Yeah, I knew that. So what?"

"Could you... hold your tongue while you're there? Because you know... most of the big criminals see no problem in killing us smaller ones."

Mike looks over at her. Nancy's eyes are looking down at her hands, but he can easily make out the uneasiness in her frown. Moving over to her side, he holds her close to him. "You didn't... you _don't_ happen to be... afraid something happens to me... do you..?"

She leans into his chest. "Maybe... I've heard stories."

He brings her yet closer, this time, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Sweetheart, I've dealt with guys like these before."

"Yeah, and see where it got you." When a hurt look paints itself on Mike's face, she sighs and gently grips the collar of his shirt. "Don't get me wrong. But how long did it take to get you rid of those bears, again..?"

He jerks back, breaking the contact. "I gambled them outta their money, this is different!"

"Still, Mike! Criminals don't like small folks or loudmouths!"

"I know they don't like smaller guys, but what can I do?! Disobeying the judge's sentence seems really dumb to me, it's a tad bit late to plea, and plus, you don't sit around chit chatting with big bad guys in community work! You work!"

"Mike, they can step on you!"

"Well, duh! So?! It can happen in the city too!" He takes a moment to collect himself before taking a deep breath and closing the distance between the two of them. Nancy almost immediately looks down at the ground again. "Love... are you _worried_ for me?"

It takes her a little while to respond. "Who wouldn't be?" She says in a low voice.

"I've been there before and you didn't get worried."

"Not a lot and... not outspoken, either, but always worried."

Mike is taken aback, his mouth open in a gap. He watches Nancy for a moment, taking in how vulnerable she looks, - _she_ , the strongest girl he knows (aside from Ash, although he would never admit it out loud) - before stepping forward and extending his hand. A beat passes, and when she takes it, he lifts her chin and plants a sweet kiss on her lips.

Their lips crush with a muffled sound. Nancy watches Mike for a moment, eyes wide open for a moment. Slowly, she gives into the kiss; her hands find the nape of his neck, caressing the soft fur there as her eyes calmly flutter shut. She expected him to be mad, but hell, this isn't a kiss from someone who's mad. She knew Mike hated it when anyone pitied him and here he was, kissing her passionately. He slides his hands down to her waist, pulling her closer, almost as if he wanted their bodies to melt into his. A moment later, she pushes him back, panting. "Where... where did this come from?"

"This..." he begins, gently caressing her hand. "Came from the very same part of my heart that doesn't want you to worry about me."

She shifts awkwardly in her spot for a moment. "It's hard not to. We're so small."

"Hey, a mouse once told me that you have the size you want to have. I'll be alright. Now... do you want to do that cheesy thing of kissing me as I get into the van? It's a great goodbye gesture and might earn some 'aww's from all those animals."

She laughs, then leans in to peck his lips. "Sure I do. If you don't complain about being called 'lovebird' by the other peeps."

"A risk I'll take." _Honk honk!_ He points to the door. "We should get going."

* * *

 **A/N: ALRIGHT, DONE! :D If you like it, please drop a review.**


	5. Drink

**A/N: Merry Christmas to all of you and may God rest ye merry, gentlemen. This is a small Jeena fic I wrote for my dearest friend Meara (Yeahjusttrash here on FF). Love you, Mear! Hope you like this!**

 **Pairing: Meena X Johnny**

* * *

"So let me get this straight… you turned 21 three months ago and you never drank a sip of alcohol," Ash half-asks, stupefied. Meena just shrugs. "Dude. And… you're not curious about how it tastes or anything."

"No. I mean… yeah, of course I am, I remember being super eager to become an adult and toast with a drink or something in my family's Christmas parties, but now, I think I just lost interest," the elephant finally mutters, a bit of embarrassment in her voice.

Meena internally curses at herself. She knew that letting Ash, the only member of the "teen group" who drank and actually enjoyed alcohol, find out she had the _age_ to drink but _chose_ not to wasn't a good idea, but a Never Have I Ever game is a serious game, and Meena had just wanted to catch a lot of people in a single round.

"Alright, I can't believe I'm saying this, but…" the porcupine sighs, but her tone and facial expression soon turn mischievous as she completes, "girls' night out!"

"What?!"

"Come on! You're an adult who's not living your adulthood to the fullest! I'd give half my quills to be in your position!"

"Ash, there's a lot more to being an adult than drinking," Meena states.

"Yeah, yeah, like you suddenly become a respectable citizen and all that."

"That's–"

"But the _fun_ part of being an adult is that you can actually buy alcohol and no one can stop you!"

"There's actually more–"

"And you haven't had a legal drink in _three months_? I'm not an adult and I can't go three months without alcohol!"

"Your liver appreciates it," the elephant ironizes.

"You know what I mean."

"Ash, seriously, you don't have to go out of your way. I'll drink sooner or later, I mean… Christmas is almost there and–"

" _Another month?!"_ The porcupine almost shouts. "No way. We're going tonight if you're free!"

"Well… I'm not free today," Meena lies. "I… uh… I have… a date! Yeah, and we're going to the movies."

Ash eyes her intentionally for a moment before smirking. "No, you don't."

"Yes, I do!"

"What's his name?"

"It's..." the elephant blurts out before she can think. "Johnny!" Ash freezes. Meena's eyes double in size when she realizes what she just said. "No, Ash, it's not–"

"I KNEW IT! MOON OWES ME $20!" Ash cheers.

"Ash, don't–"

"Hey, I'll help the two of you out, trust me, it's easier when you're drunk!" the porcupine says, already moving towards the door. Ash grins, " _don't you worry 'bout a thing!"_ She then leaves, laughing.

 _Oh for crying out loud…_ Meena thinks, pinching her trunk. _What have I done?_

* * *

A few hours later, the three teens are stuffed inside of Johnny's truck. Well, Meena and Johnny are, as Ash didn't fit in the cabin and voluntarily chose to go in the hood, not before giving Meena a cheeky wink. The elephant had just rolled her eyes as she got into the vehicle.

"So… we're goin' on a 'girls' night out with Johnny', is that how Ash defined?" Johnny asks, almost uncomfortable.

Meena sighs. "I'm sorry, okay? Ash just wouldn't leave me alone about going out tonight and I didn't know where to run to."

He grins, letting out an amused laugh. "Hah. It's alright."

"Your dad's not gonna… mind it, tho… will him? Because I can ask my mom to call me and tell me to go home."

"Nah, he won't. He keeps telling me I should go out more often… I just didn't expect it'd be so short notice."

"Yeah, me neither," Meena agrees. "But then… Ash happened."

Johnny laughs. "Then Ash happened," he repeats.

For a good five minutes, the car falls in complete silence, in except for the clanking of quills coming from the hood. Johnny just taps the wheel to whatever melody's inside his head while Meena uncomfortably taps her fingers and moves in her seat. Johnny then clears his throat, and as he's about to turn the radio on, Meena speaks up.

"How's your song going?" she asks.

"Sorry?"

"The song you handpicked for Mr Moon's event."

"Oh, that! Heh… it's going very well. It's a bit of a tough song to play in the piano but I'm getting there. How's yours?"

"Very well! I'm gonna lean towards something more gospel… uh, _Amazing Grace_. I love it," she states.

"The Andrea Bocellion song?" Meena nods. Johnny then makes a half-surprised, half-amused expression. "My _Every Little Thing She Does is Magic_ won't stand a chance!"

"Oh my, are you really singing that?" He nods, smiling. "It's one of my favorite songs!"

"Heh, then you're gonna love it. I just got to change the lyrics a bit, because… ya know, sexual connotation," he says, awkwardly.

Meena gives a shy, embarrassed laugh before covering her face with her ears a bit. Silence hovers over the pair for another moment before she speaks up. "Do you think you could… give a little taste?"

"Of what, my song?"

"Y-yeah. I-I mean, if you want to, yeah. It'd be nice."

"Well, a'ight." Johnny clears his throat before humming out the first chords and tapping to the beat in the steering wheel. " _Hm, hmm, though I've tried before to tell her, of the feelings I have for her in my heart…_ " Suddenly, Meena realizes. Was… was he… _bashful?_ " _Every time that I come near her, I just lose my nerve as I've done from the start… every little thing she does is magic, every thing she do just moves me on, even though my life before was tragic, now I know my love for her goes on..._ " he stretches the last word, as per the song. Oh, yeah. He was bashful. He was _definitely_ singing for someone.

When Johnny's done, he bows his head to the side and Meena can't help but clap. "That was great!"

"Oh… thanks, Meen'."

She just smiles at him for a moment before suddenly feeling embarrassed. "Were you… thinking about someone when you sang?" He turns to look at her, making her immediately cower. "I usually do, when I'm singing something so heartfelt."

Johnny ponders over his answer. _Tell her, tell her not…_ "Well… y-yeah. I was thinking of someone. Just this very nice girl that I know… you know?"

 _Tell her not._

"H-huh. Lucky girl."

"H-heh, I guess," he nervously chuckles.

* * *

"Didn't I tell you this was awesome?!" Ash inquires, almost rhetorically, as loud as the background music.

"This hurts my ears!" Meena replies.

"Mine too! You sure this is the place?!" Johnny asks.

"Hey, this is one of the best pubs in town! Good ol' live music and alcohol!" the porcupine sing-songs, as the music finally gets a little calmer.

 _Thank Pete,_ Meena mutters.

"Alright, you two, I'm gonna order the three of us our first rounds, and I'll be right back! Chat between you while I'm gone!" She pokes Meena's side as she moves away.

"Uh, Ash?" Johnny speaks up.

"Yeah?"

"I don't drink."

Ash stops for a moment before moving again. "Tonight you do!"

"But I'm not of age–"

"I'll be right back!"

"Don't try, it's not gonna work," Meena exasperatedly states.

"Seems that way. Well… I suppose we can throw it away when she's not looking," the gorilla jests, elbowing her side.

Meena laughs. "Like she ever will."

"Point," he says, lightly tapping the table. "So."

The elephant turns turns to him. "So..?"

"Wanna bet which _Coldplayers'_ song the band's gonna play next? My two cents go on _Paradise."_

Meena turns to look at the band. "I don't know… _Clocks_ would be a nice follow up, too."

"It's a bet," Johnny states, chuckling. "Loser has to drink whatever Ash's getting us."

"I know I'll probably regret it… but okay, it's a deal," she says, extending her paw. They shake hands.

"Back!" Ash says, laying three drinks on the table as the song's about to end. "First rounds, for the three of us!"

"Let's just wait another thirty seconds, please," Johnny says, a smirk forming on his face as he eyes Meena.

The elephant looks to both her sides before covering her face a little, but smiles back nonetheless.

Soon, _Every Teardrop is a Waterfall_ ends, just as the first few chords to _Paradise_ start playing. Johnny celebrates, while Meena just sighs.

"Yes!"

"A bet's a bet," she lightly chuckles before picking up her glass and toasting. "Cheers."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, making bets without me? You two are way ahead of my fuse!" Ash comments, laughing, before lifting her glass. "Cheers!"

"Cheers," the gorilla says, clinking their glasses. As Ash's vision is blinded by her glass, he quickly pours his drink on the ground, mentally apologizing to whoever would have to clean that up.

"Alright, Johnny, downing them like a pro!" Ash exclaims. She then turns her attention to Meena, who lays an almost full glass on the table. "I know you can do better than that, Meen," she comments.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to it," she replies, a bit embarrassed.

Sensing that, Johnny instinctively reaches for her paw under the table, and the elephant almost jumps as she looks at him. He just rewards her with a kind smile and a whisper of 'that's no a reason to be ashamed.' Meena can't help but return with a small, shy grin. Ash just looks at the pair for a moment before finishing her glass.

"Alright, you two. I'm just gonna," she then starts backing up from the table, all the while speaking in a hinting voice. "Go outside for a moment, catch some air. I'll be right back!"

"Wanna bet on how many drinks she had before bringing these to us?"

"You think she's already drunk?" Meena inquires.

"Clearly. Speech visibly slurred, faulty steps, she's pickled all right," he comments with a soundly laugh.

"Already? The girl is fast," Meena chuckles. "So… what do we do now?"

"Just talk and enjoy the music, I guess," he casually says, leaning back in his chair. "So how are things coming along in your degree?"

"Oh, it's coming around good! I have this awesome teacher named Hannah, she's a total sweetheart and keeps on giving me advice on how to improve my singing skills. Even gave me a few tips on songwriting, too."

Johnny lets out a soundly laugh before clinking their glasses. "Like your singing can get any better, Meen'." The elephant can feel herself blush deeply, so she covers her face with her ears. He quickly picks up with that, raising his hands defensively. "Oh my god, Meen', I didn't really mean for it to sound bad, I'm sorry!"

"What? No, no, no! It… it didn't sound bad, it just..." she puts on a tense smile, "it caught me a bit off guard."

"H-heh. It did, now?" he asks, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, it did. But really, it was actually really..." she can feel herself getting bashful. "Sweet. It was really sweet, Johnny."

"Heh. T-thanks, Meen'."

Moments pass between the duo, the vocals to _Viva La Vida_ serving as the perfect awkward background. Unbeknownst to them, they're staring at each other straight in the eyes. They can't really tell who's the first one to lean in, but soon, Meena realizes what they're about to do, and her eyes almost triple in size. She retreats a bit.

"U-uh..."

Johnny soon comes out of the trance, sitting back in his chair. "U-uh… sorry, I just… I thought we'd–" He's unable to finish the phrase, as Meena pulls him in for a small, shy, gentle kiss.

As they emerge from the kiss, Johnny's stunned. He can't form a word, all he can do is stare ahead at the elephant he's been crushing on for months now and whom he had just kissed. It was like someone erased his mind.

"Sooo..." Meena risks, cowering a bit in fear of rejection and just the plain thought of never ending awkwardness.

"So… uh… wow, that's all I have to say, just… did we..?"

"Yep."

"It was quick."

"Yep."

"But kind."

"Yep."

"And I… I liked it. D-did you like it?" he asks, unsure, leaning a bit forward in the table.

"I… yeah, I… I liked it, too."

"So perhaps we could… do it again?"

Meena can swear she's going to explode sometime soon if she blushes any redder. "Y-yeah. We… we can do it again."

With that, both lean in again, this time in a more relaxed manner. The second their lips touch feels like a bunch of fireworks are exploding around them, only to be dulled by this one moment. Now, the kiss lasts a little bit longer, both animals lingering in the soft feeling of each other's mouths. At due time, Johnny parts his lips lightly, then Meena does it, and their tongues briefly dance in a passionate embrace before both animals come up for air.

"Ah… that was good," Johnny comments.

"Y-yeah," Meena replies, most of her blush gone. She gives him a kind smile. "So, is this our... first date?"

Johnny laughs, nodding. "Yeah, Meen'. It's our first date."

* * *

Meena walks into the bathroom, smiling at nothing like she's a teenager again. She can feel all bubbly inside as she washes her face and tries to clean the stain of soda that is now in her shirt.

"Psst."

She turns to look. As she sees nothing, she turns back to the mirror.

"Psst. Meen'. Up here."

She looks at the cabins, only to find Ash climbing up one of its doors.

"Ash? What happened to you?"

"Man… it. Was. AWESOME!" the rocker belts out, startling the elephant. "Okay, outside I found this band that was about to perform, got on stage, sang a couple songs, then came back out here to drink a little more and I ended joining one of those punk bathroom gangs!"

"Punk… bathroom gangs," Meena repeats, suspicious.

"Yeah! You know, those edgy teens in high school that hide in the bathroom and wear tons of goth makeup. So yeah, and at some point I went to the bathroom and I guess I slept there or something," she continues, looking back at the cabin. "It totally rocked!"

"And you're totally drunk, Ash," Meena says, with a responsible adult tone. "It's time to go home."

"Alright, _mom._ " The elephant rolls her eyes as she helps her friend walk. "Ah, I almost forgot about you and Johnny. How did things go?"

Meena pauses for a moment. "You know what, Ash? I think you're right. A sip of alcohol does make it easier."

* * *

 **A/N: ALRIIIGHT! If you like it, please review it :D**


End file.
